EN SILENCIO
by Caro-Snape
Summary: Otra escena recurrente tras el 8x03. Brienne tras la batalla de Invernarlia.


**EN SILENCIO**

Aun puedo oír todos los sonidos del campo de batalla, como si siguiésemos allí…metal contra metal, espadas que se hunden en la carne muerta…en la viva. Crujir de huesos. Los gritos de los hombres, mis hombres. Los chillidos del ejército de la noche.

Aun puedo sentir el contraste entre el frío de la nieve que nos lanza la tormenta, y el calor del fuego que se extiende por el castillo, en un intento por acabar con nuestro enemigo.

Puedo oler el humo.

Y la muerte.

Sin embargo ya no estoy contra el muro luchando por sobrevivir, no sé cómo he llegado a esta habitación, ni que hago aquí; a penas recuerdo quien soy. Solo sé que estoy de pie, mirando al suelo, sin mirar. La mirada perdida y desenfocada.

En la lejanía se oye una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Siento que alguien ha entrado en la habitación. Un olor familiar empieza a sacarme de mi letargo, levanto ligeramente la cabeza. Una figura comienza a acercarse despacio. Alta y borrosa, desconocida y a la vez familiar.

Los contornos empiezan a definirse poco a poco hasta que puedo ver a Jaime mirándome con una expresión indescriptible, como si quisiese expresar demasiadas emociones a la vez:

Preocupación y alivio,

tranquilidad y nerviosismo,

felicidad y tristeza…

…y todo…demasiado cerca de mí.

De pronto mis sentidos despiertan y se agudizan:

Puedo oír cómo le late el corazón, rítmico y acelerado;

su respiración, pesada y entrecortada;

el roce de la camisa al subir y bajar con cada bocanada de aire.

Siento su aliento en mi cara, suave, cálido y húmedo.

Huelo el sudor, el humo…La Sangre.

¡Sangre!. "¿Estás herido?", quiero preguntar, pero soy incapaz de articular palabra.

Él sigue atravesándome con la mirada, serio y callado.

Entonces me quita la espada de la mano derecha; ni siquiera era consciente, hasta ahora, de que seguía empuñando a Guardajuramentos.

Se agacha y empieza a soltar las piezas inferiores de mi armadura. Noto calor y sonrojo en las mejillas. Quiero pararlo pero me quedo plantada en mitad de la habitación, inmóvil y asustada. Sin dejar de mirar al frente y evitando cualquier contacto visual.

Cuando termina con las piernas, suelta la protección de mi abdomen y pelvis, zarandeándome ligeramente al desabrochar las correas que las unen. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Se incorpora y sigue con los brazos; una a una se deshace de las piezas.

De nuevo frente a mí, clavándome la mirada. Soy incapaz de sostenerla. Esos ojos verdes.

Comienza a soltar el peto…

Ya solo me queda la cota de malla, y eso me aterra. El pantalón y la camisa se me antojan desnudez. No quiero estar desnuda frente a él.

Oigo el tintineo de la cota al caer y estrellarse contra el suelo de madera.

Me arde la cara.

Él vuelve a mirarme, de arriba abajo, y empieza a soltar los cordones que cierran el cuello de mi camisa. Intento detenerlo, pero me agarra la mano con fuerza y la aparta con un gruñido de irritación.

Me descubre el hombro izquierdo, acabo de darme cuenta que sangra. Me han herido.

Se separa de mí, frunce el ceño preocupado, y se dirige hacia la mesa. Coge una toalla, la moja en el agua de un cuenco y regresa a mi lado; comenzando a limpiarme la herida del hombro y vendándomelo luego. Estoy tan concentrada en no sentir cada roce que ni siquiera sé de donde han salido esas vendas.

Cuando termina con el hombro, levanta los bajos de mi camisa hasta dejar al aire las costillas. Tengo una contusión bastante importante en el costado.

Me roza la piel con la punta de los dedos.

Sigo plantada en mitad de la habitación.

Inmóvil.

Pero ahora excitada.

Este sentimiento me incomoda y me gusta a la par que me avergüenza. Así que nuevamente intento apartarlo. Dejando escapar un gemido de dolor y placer cuando para evitarlo me golpea la mano y se abraza a mi cintura, apoyando la mejilla en mi abdomen.

Forcejeo.

Intento escapar.

Él me estrecha con más fuerza y solloza contra mi ombligo.

Me rindo, dejo de resistirme y coloco la mano derecha en su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo.

No sé qué demonios está pasando. Qué le está pasando. Qué nos está pasando.

Somos caballeros; compañeros de batalla. Una vez fui su captora, luego establecimos una extraña amistad. Nos respetamos, somos leales el uno al otro. Nos protegemos tácitamente...Pero NUNCA nos tocamos.

Esto no está bien. Y sin embargo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, hasta ahora en tensión, se relajan al calor de su abrazo.

De repente me suelta y se aleja.

¡Maldita sea!. No quiero que se vaya. Si estamos juntos, estamos seguros.

Regresa con una silla, y con un cabeceo me indica que me siente. A estas alturas ya no voy a luchar más, esta batalla la perdí desde la primera mirada. Así que me siento.

Y cogiendo de nuevo la toalla húmeda, se arrodilla frente a mí para comenzar a limpiarme la sangre y la mugre de la cara:

Con suavidad y paciencia.

Con ternura.

Acariciando cada centímetro de mi rostro, deteniéndose tras la oreja y bajo la mandíbula. Descendiendo a lo largo de mi cuello y volviendo a desandar el camino.

Mientras lo hace, abre y cierra los labios de manera sutil y ladea la cabeza ligeramente a izquierda y derecha. Sin dejar de clavarme la mirada. Casi como si me estuviese devorando. Casi como si me deseara.

Ya no puedo apartar más la vista de él.

Suspiro.

Sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa.

Sabe que (me) ha ganado:

Y,

sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra,

en silencio…

me besa.


End file.
